In a typical mobile wireless multi-user system, a plurality of radio cells cover an extensive geographical area. A base station (BS) is centrally located within each cell. The BS receives and transmits data to those mobile user terminals, referred to hereinafter as “mobiles” or “mobile stations”, that are located in the same cell as the BS.
However, signals transmitted by a given base station will propagate not only to the mobiles within its own cell, but also to mobiles in the neighboring cells. As a consequence, downlink transmissions from each base station will tend to create noise, referred to as “intercell interference,” at the mobiles of neighboring cells. Similarly, signals transmitted by each mobile within a given cell will propagate not only to the base station serving that cell, but also to the base stations serving neighboring cells. As a consequence, uplink transmissions from each mobile will tend to create intercell interference at the base stations serving neighboring cells.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a cellular network in which downlink transmissions from the base station of cell 1 interfere with mobile stations in cell 2.
Intercell interference, as described above, is a major obstacle to increasing the rate of data transmission in modern wireless systems. In particular, intercell interference degrades the gains in transmission rate that can otherwise be made by employing multiple antennas at the base station. That is, the theoretical maximum feasible transmission rate on the downlink increases linearly with the number of base station antennas. However, the amount of intercell interference increases with the number of base station antennas in such a way that only a sublinear increase is achieved.